Verbotene Früchte
by adyli
Summary: Ginny Weasley hat sich zu einer attraktiven, jungen Frau entwickelt und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit von so manchem Jungen in ihrem Jahr auf sich.Doch der einzige den sie will, wird der Mann sein, den sie hasst, und vielleicht auch der einzige, den sie nicht
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Dies ist die **Übersetzung** von **"Forbidden Fruits"** von **starchik21789**

Ich übersetze die Story mit der ausdrücklichen Erlaubnis von Starchik21789 und zwar so gut ich kann.

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Persönlichkeiten, usw gehören JK Rowling. Handlung gehört **Starchik21789.**

* * *

Verbotene Früchte

Kapitel Eins: Einführung und eine Strafarbeit

Die helle Nachmittagssonne schien durch die Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, fiel auf leere Stühle, Stapeln von Papier und Büchern auf den Tischen und einen weichen roten Polstersessel, in dem eine zusammengerollte junge Frau zusammengerollt lag. Sie atmete leise, ihre grünen Augen öffneten sich flatternd und sahen verschlafen auf die große Urgroßvateruhr beim Feuer.

"Oh, verdammt!", schrie Ginny Weasley, als sie merkte wie spät es war. Schnell stand sie auf, packte ihre Tasche und warf ihre Bücher hinein. Dann warf sie ihre Tasche über die Schulter, schubste das Portrait der Fetten Dame auf, die sich sogleich über grobe Schüler beschwerte, die sich nicht um ihren Komfort kümmerten. Keuchend schlang Ginny ihre hellen roten Haaren im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Bald erreichte sie ihr Ziel. Sie raste über die gepflasterten Steine der Kerker und hörte das Echo ihrer Schritte an den leeren Steinwänden abprallen.

Ganz leise drückte sie die Tür zum Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer auf und sah verstohlen hinein. Die Tür quietschte laut als sie ihren knallroten Kopf in den kalten Raum hineinsteckte.

"Miss Weasley", sagte eine schneidende Stimme, als sie zögernd den Raum betrat. Der Rest der Klasse, bestehend aus Gryffindors und Ravenclaws, starrte sie an. Die Snape-Schlange glitt auf sie zu (AN: Im Original heißt es "The Snape glided over to her". Leider konnte ich diesen Wortwitz nicht besser übersetzen).

"Sie kommen zehn Minuten zu spät zu meinem Unterricht.", sagte er mit einer seidigen Stimme und richtete sich zu seiner vollen und beträchtlichen Größe auf.

"Ich werde diesen Mangel an Respekt nicht dulden. Erklärung?"

Sie wurde leichenblass. Obwohl sie es nicht zu geben würde, erschreckte Professor Snape sie zu Tode.

"I-I-Ich hab ein N-Nickerchen gemacht.", antwortete sie und versuchte zu verhindern, dass ihre Hände und Beine zitterten. "I-Ich habe die Zeit vergessen. I--"

Sie blickte nach unten auf ihre Füße und fühlte wie sie rot wurde. "Entschuldigung…", murmelte sie und sah wieder auf.

Snape lächelte scheußlich. "Nun, wenn Sie so müde sind und es als angebracht empfinden, während meiner Stunden zu schlafen, dann schätze ich, dass Sie sie heute Abend nachholen müssen," er beugte sich näher zu ihr, "_während einer Strafarbeit_."

Sie lehnte sich soweit zurück wie sie konnte und murmelte: "Ja, Sir."

Hastig ging zu einem Kessel zwischen Colin und Luna und warf ihre Tasche, immer noch zitternd, auf den Boden.

"Er ist ein erbärmlicher Idiot", flüsterte Cloin in Richtung Ginny. "Ich könnte ihn bei Mr. Macflin melden, wenn du willst.", fügte er aufgeregt hinzu. "Er ist ein Freund meines Vaters und er ist Schulgouverneur."

Ginny fühlte, wie sie sich beruhigte. Colins Annäherungsversuche waren, obwohl sie unerwünscht und etwas nervig waren, belustigend.

"Ist schon okay, Colin.", flüsterte sie lächelnd zurück.

"Bevor ich so rüde von Miss Weasley unterbrochen wurde", sagte Snape und beherrschte die Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse mit nichts, als einem Flüstern, "habe ich unsere letzten O.W.L. Vorbereitungs-Aufsätze besprochen, die noch ein bisschen miserabler waren, als ich es von einer Klasse von Trollen, wie Ihnen erwartet hätte." In der Klasse herrschte nun betretenes Schweigen.

"Ich werde sie jetzt austeilen." Er fegte zur ersten Reihe der Kessel und sagte: "Beachten Sie, dass das die Noten wären, die Sie bekommen hätten, wäre dies Ihr Examen gewesen. Hoffentlich", fuhr er fort, als er Luna ihren Aufsatz zurückgab, auf dem ein großes "P" gekritzelt war, "werden Sie sich innerhalb der nächsten sieben Monate verbessern."

Er übergab Ginny ihren Aufsatz, auf dem ebenfalls ein spitzes "P" prangte. Sie seufzte. Immerhin war es besser als Colins "D", aber sie hatte einen kompletten Abend damit verbracht, die Bestandteile von Falschem Eisenhut zu untersuchen.

Sie hätte sich gern bei Luna beschwert, aber Snape warf ihr gerade einen durchdringenden, irritierenden Blick zu. Sie sah in ihren Kessel und Snape erklärte die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten ein Beruhigungs-Serum zu brauen.

xxx

Beim Abendessen beschwerten sich alle Fünftklässer über den Aufsatz, der am nächsten Dienstag fällig war - ein besonders verwirrendes Thema über die Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede von einem Beruhigungs-Serum, gebraut mit Eisenhut und einem, gebraut mit halbmondförmigen Horn.

Ginny spielte jedoch mit ihrem unberührten Salat und wurde immer nervöser, wegen ihrer Strafarbeit mit Snape.

Sie hatte keine Angst vor der Arbeit, da sie immer die Küche im Fuchsbau schrubben musste, wenn sie ihre Mutter ärgerte.

Aber sie HATTE Angst vor Snapes Anwesenheit, da er ihr in letzter Zeit sonderbare Blicke zugeworfen, ihre grünen Augen mit seinen kalten schwarzen konfrontiert und ihren Blick gegen ihren Willen festgehalten hatte.

Harry saß neben ihr, direkt gefolgt von Hermione auf ihrer anderen Seite.

"Keine Sorge, Ginny", sagte Harry zu ihr und grinste. Seine Persönlichkeit hatte sich sehr verändert, nachdem er im Sommer eine Diskussion mit Lupin gehabt hatte, die sich darum drehte, nicht der trotzige, depressive Junge zu sein, den alle erwartet hatten. "Er kann nichts ALLZU schlimmes machen, oder?"

"Das sollte man doch hoffen", meinte Hermione und hörte sich etwas nervös an. "Wenn wer versucht dich zu verhexen…"

"Er wird mich nicht verhexen", sagte Ginny, leise vor sich hinglucksend. Sie wusste, dass er schrecklich war, aber er war im Orden. Er würde sie nicht verletzen.

xxx

"Neun Uhr", sagte sie zu Luna und erhob sich vom Tisch in der Bibliothek. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie verflucht.

"Tschüss", meinte Luna abwesend, gefesselt von einem Buch das sich "_So, You Think You Saw a Scrimpled Dallatrum?_" (AN: Tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was "Scrimpled Dallatrum" heißen soll)

Ginny lief hinunter zu den Kerkern und klopfte an der Tür zum Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer.

"Eintreten", ertönte Snapes ölige Stimme.

Sie trat ein und merkte, dass nur zwei der Kerzen entzündet waren - und zwar die beiden auf Snapes Pult, hinter dem er nun saß und einen Stapel Papiere benotete.

Ginny starrte wieder auf ihre Füße und wartete ab.

"Da ist ein Schaber auf meinem Pult", murmelte Snape, ohne aufzublicken "und einige Froschgehirne unter den Kesseln.", jetzt blickte er auf. "Vier Stunden", erklärte er kurz.

Ginny nickte und schüttelte sich leicht, als sie sich dem Pult des Zaubertrank-Meisters näherte. Sie griff nach dem Messer mit dem Holzgriff, Snapes stechenden Blick vermeidend und näherte sich einem Kessel. Sie beugte sich hinüber und versuchte den Kessel umzudrehen.

"Er ist festgeschraubt", sagte Snape grinsend. "sie müssen sich auf den Rücken legen."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN_: **Crimegirl**: ja hast schon recht. denk ich zumindest, die englische version ist auch noch nicht so weit gg bitteschön, das zweite kapi. bei übersetzen bin ich im allgemeinen schneller als bei eigenen sachen ausdenken :)

**Quaniela**: lieben wir ihn nicht alle so? hihi danke, dass du es gut findest. habe mein übersetzen immer angst, dass es zu hölzern wirkt. wenn es so ist, bitte sagen!

* * *

**Kapitel Zwei: Keimende IdeenGinny starrte Snape an.**

"JETZT", sagte er, mit einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern.

Ginny wollte gerade widersprechend, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte, was Ron einmal gesagt hatte: _Leg dich nicht mit Snape an; man sagt, er kann SEHR unangenehm werden._

Sie holte tief Luft und setzte sich auf den Boden. Snapes Augen folgten ihr kurz, dann sah er wieder nach unten und grinste seinen Papieren zu.

Sie seufzte und legte sich zurück, die Beine auf dem Boden gekreuzt. Sie war wütend auf sich selbst, da sie vergessen hatte, ihre Schuluniform gegen andere Kleidung zu tauschen. Sie hatte ihre Röcke eine Nummer kleiner bestellt, als vorgegeben, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen auf sich zu ziehen. Doch gerade jetzt war sie sich nicht sicher, ob das eine so gute Idee gewesen war, denn ihr Rock rutschte so hoch, dass ihre Strumpfhose sehr gut zu sehen war…

Als Ginny begann die angetrocknete graue Masse an der Unterseite der schwarzen Kessel abzukratzen, fielen ihr kleine Stücke davon ins Gesicht und in die Augen. Nachdem sie eine Weile versucht hatte den Klumpen auszuweichen und ihren Rock unten zu halten, kam es ihr vor, als würde sie seit Stunden arbeiten. _"Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er mich verhext hätte"_, dachte Ginny.

Als die Kerzen zur Hälfte herunter gebrannt waren, räusperte sich Snape. Ginny linste unter ihrem fünften Kessel hervor, das Gesicht mit Schweiß und Froschhirn überzogen. Er nickte in Richtung ihrer Beine und Ginny starrte entsetzt auf ihren schwarzen Slip, der unter ihrem hochgerutschten Rock hervorblitzte. Hastig zog sie den Rock wieder nach unten und stand auf, das Gesicht röter als ihr Haar.

"I-Ich…", Ginny brach ab und wurde noch röter.

Snape stand auf, ging um sein Pult herum und war nur noch 10 Zentimeter von Ginny entfernt. Er berührte ihr Kinn und schob es nach oben, sodass er in ihre Augen sehen konnte. Ginnys Atem ging schneller, als er seine andere Hand hob und über ihre Wange streichelte. Ihre Lider begannen zu flattern, als er ihr seine Hand vor das Gesicht hielt und ihr einen ziemlich großen Brocken Froschhirn zeigte, welcher auf ihrer Wange geklebt hatte.

"Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn Sie die Strafarbeit morgen beenden würden", meinte Snape kühl, "wenn sie sich etwas angemesseneres angezogen haben", Ginny sah verlegen auf ihren Rock, "und wenn Sie sich… beruhigt haben." Er grinste und Ginny keuchte entsetzt. _"Er hat kein Recht, so mit mir zu reden!"_, dachte sie ärgerlich. Doch dann fragte sie sich, _ob er ihre erregte Atmung bemerkt hatte_... "Gehen Sie!", sagte er hart. "Morgen Abend um neun Uhr sind Sie in meinem Büro." Der Befehl erfolgte in seiner normalen leisen Stimme, doch er enthielt eine Härte, die sie einfach nur nicken und so schnell sie konnte aus dem Raum laufen ließ.

x

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankam, fing sie an zu rennen. _"Wie konnte er das tun?"_, dachte sie und fühlte, wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten. _"Wie kann er es wagen, mein Gesicht zu berühren? Wie… Ich sollte ihn melden!"_ Doch dann dachte sie: _"Warum fühlt es sich so… GUT an, wenn Snape mein Gesicht berührt?"_ Sie war so verwirrt, als sie der Fetten Dame, die immer noch sauer auf sie war, "Wasserbüschel" zumurmelte.

Ginny stürmte die Stufen hoch und ignorierte Colins Versuch, sie zu trösten. Sie hastete zu Hermiones Schlafsaal und klopfte. Lavender Brown öffnete die Tür und war überrascht, sie so spät noch zu sehen, doch sie rief Hermione, die in ein kleines Buch schrieb, dann murmelte sie etwas davon, Parvati zu suchen und verschwand.

"Ginny, es ist elf Uhr, was…", Hermione brach ab, als sie sah, dass Ginny zitterte. "Ginny?"

Ginny brach, immer noch zitternd, auf Hermiones Bett zusammen. "Es war die Strafarbeit", sagte sie einfach.

Hermione setzte sich neben sie und meinte: "Oh Ginny, so schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein. Was hat er dich tun lassen?"

"Ich… Er hat mich Froschhirn von der Unterseite der Kessel abkratzen lassen.", antwortete Ginny und Hermione schnaubte angeekelt.

"Ich musste mich dazu auf den Boden legen und ähm..", sie errötete, als sie erneut daran dachte, "ich glaube, er hat mein Höschen gesehen."

Hermione starrte sie geschockt an, fing dann aber an zu grinsen.

"Was?", fragte Ginny, ein bisschen ärgerlich darüber, dass ihre Freundin dachte, es wäre lustig, wenn sie sich derart entblößen musste, vor so einem schrecklichen Mann.

"Ach, es ist nur", kicherte Hermione, "so wie du es darstellst…", sie schnaubte und fuhr fort. "Ich denke nicht, dass er es bemerkt hat."

Ginny schwieg. Sie entschied, Hermione nicht zu sagen, dass Snape sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie ihre Unterwäsche zu sehen war, und sie würde ihr ganz bestimmt nicht sagen, wie erregt sie bei seiner Berührung geworden war. Sie seufzte und wünschte Hermione eine gute Nacht. Dann verließ sie den Raum und ging weiter nach oben, zu ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal - noch beunruhigter als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie die Kerker verlassen hatte.

Sie zog ihre Schuluniform aus und zog sich ein langes T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und versank in einen unruhigen Schlaf, mit Träumen über dunkle Kerker und unkontrollierbares Verlangen...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Ich freu mich wenns euch gefällt.

Riesenknuddel austeil an: **amarganth, quaniela und blub**

**

* * *

Kapitel drei: Auf dem Boden bleiben**

Am nächsten Tag fiel es Ginny seltsam leicht, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Sogar ihre Zauberspruch-Stunde war ungewöhnlich fesselnd, da sie Jubel-Zauber übten. Colin und Ginny übten wie immer zusammen und Colin, der übereifrig mit seinem Zauberstab wedelte, verursachte bei Ginny einen unkontrollierbaren Kicheranfall.

Ihre Aufgabe in "Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe" bestand daraus, Kneasle Hawks zu füttern, die gewalttätig wurden, wenn man sie grob behandelte und so hatten die Gryffindors einiges zu tun, um die Tiere unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Ginny schaffte es, bis zum Abendessen ihre Gedanken mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Doch dann setzte sich Hermione neben sie und flüsterte ihr Dinge zu, wie: "Vergiss nicht, deine Unterhosen anzuziehen", was Ginny dazu brachte, sie heftig in die Schultern zu boxen.

x

Die Zeit bis neun Uhr verging rasend. Ginny schlüpfte in eine Jeans und einen pinken Pullover, dann hastete sie die Treppen zu den Kerker hinunter und klopfte.

"Herein", rief Snape. Als Ginny eintrat, stand Snape vor seinem Pult und sagte: "Sie sind wieder zu spät, Miss Weasley".

Ginny wollte mit einer Erklärung beginnen, aber Snape unterbrach sie: "Ich will ihre keine ihrer Entschuldigungen hören." und kam näher auf sie zu. "Ich will, dass Sie mir helfen, mein Büro aufzuräumen." Er ging wieder zurück, in Richtung einer Wasserspeier-Statur und murmelte etwas. Die Statur schob sich zur Seite und gab einen steinernen Torbogen frei, der in ein Schlafzimmer führte. Snape drehte sich zu Ginny und hob eine Augenbraue.

Das hatte Ginny nicht erwartet. "K-Kann ich nicht einfach die Kessel zu Ende machen?"

Snape lachte hart. "Ich habe sie heute Nachmittag selbst zu Ende gesäubert, wegen Ihres mangelnden Könnens."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an und fragte: "Was? Fürchten Sie sich vor meinem Büro?"

"Nein", antwortete Ginny etwas zu schnell.

Snape lachte wieder. "Gut", murmelte er und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

Ihr blieb nichts anders übrig, als dem dünnen Rücken in die Räume ihres Lehrers zu folgen. Er zeigte auf einen unordentlichen Schreibtisch und sagte: "Räumen Sie den auf.", bevor er zu seinem Schrank ging.

Ginny beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und schob die Papiere in die Mappe auf dem Tisch, dabei studierte sie ein paar der Blätter, die meisten waren unkorrigierte Hausaufgaben. Sie schob alles in die eine Mappe, die sich trotzdem nie zu dehnen schien. Nachdem sie alles in die Mappe geräumt hatte, wischte sie den klebrigen und staubigen Schreibtisch mit einer Flasche von Mrs. Scours Magischem Chaosbeseitiger, die aussah als wäre sie mindestens fünfzig Jahre alt.

Sie öffnete eine Schublade um die Mappe zu verstauen und ihr Blick fiel auf eine Pergamentrolle mit einem grünen Siegel darauf. Ein Totenkopf mit einer Schlange, die aus dessen Mund kam, war in das Wachs gebrannt und das Siegel war noch ungebrochen. Ginny sank auf die Tischkante nieder und versuchte die Ecken der Rolle anzuheben, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

"Was machen Sie da?", fragte Snape, riss ihr die Rolle aus der Hand und zog sie am Arm, bis sie ganz dicht neben ihm stand.

Ginny erbleichte, als sie Snapes Atem auf ihrem Gesicht fühlte. "I-Ich--"

Er starrte sie an und nagelte ihren Blick mit seinen kalten schwarzen Augen, die im Augenblick verärgert und einschüchternd glitzerten, fest.

"Wagen Sie es NICHT", zischte er ihr ins Gesicht, "meinen persönlichen Besitz zu durchstöbern." Er schubste sie zurück, sodass sie gegen ein Regal in ihrem Rücken krachte und ihr mehrere Tränke auf den Kopf fielen. Im selben Augenblick wurde ihr schwindelig und sie plumpste gegen die Wand.

"Dummes Mädchen", knurrte Snape. "Kannst du nicht einmal…" Doch Ginny hörte ihn schon nicht mehr. In ihren Ohren begann es seltsam zu läuten, als hätte sie eins mit Snapes Kessel übergezogen bekommen und ihre Sicht verschwamm. Sie fühlte wie sie vorwärts auf den kalten Steinboden fiel und dann fühlte sie nichts mehr.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** danksagungen beim nächsten mal. sorry!

**

* * *

Kapitel Vier: Sprießende Gefühle**

Ginny erwachte erschöpft und fühlte sich immer noch, als hätte ihr jemand eins mit einem großen Stein übergebraten. Sie setzte sich auf und wusste nicht wo sie war. Dann sah sie, dass sie auf einem großen Bett, mit grünen seidenen Laken lag. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber ihre wurde schlecht und sie ließ sich wieder nach hinten in die Kissen fallen. Suchend sah sie sich nach jemanden um und erblickte eine große Gestalt, die über eine Kiste gebeugt war. _"Snape?",_ dachte sie benommen. _"Ich war in seinem Büro… irgendwelche Zaubertränke…"_ Sie begann sich zu erinnern… Dann hustete sie und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Lehrers zu bekommen.

Snape wirbelte herum und starrte Ginny an, doch dann wurde sein Gesicht plötzlich weich. "Wie ich sehe, sind Sie wach", sagte er dümmlich.

"Ja,", antwortete Ginny, die sich immer noch etwas schwindelig fühlte. Snape nahm ein Fläschchen von seinem Schreibtisch, glitt zu Ginny hinüber und drückte es ihr in die Hand.

"Trinken Sie das. Es ist ein vielseitiges Gegenmittel, es sollte Ihnen helfen, sich erholen." Plötzlich drehte er sich wider um und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, der schon wieder sehr chaotisch aussah.

Ginny fühlte sich zu schlecht, um skeptisch zu sein, also trank sie den Inhalt der Flasche und fühlte sich auch sofort wieder ein bisschen besser.

"Der Trank wirkt langsam, also schlage ich vor, Sie bleiben noch eine Weile hier.", meinte Snape, den Blick immer noch auf dein Schreibtisch geheftet.

Sofort war Ginny wieder verwirrt. "Sir?", fragte sie zögernd. "Warum haben Sie mich nicht in den Krankenflügel gebracht?"

Es war ihr unangenehm, das zu fragen, da er ihr wahrscheinlich sehr geholfen hatte, aber dann realisierte sie, dass es SNAPES Bett war, in dem sie lag und sie fühlte sich noch unangenehmer.

Snape sah sie an und meinte nur: "Ich wollte Madam Pomfrey um diese Zeit nicht stören. Außerdem hätte sie sowieso mich nach dem Gegenmittel gefragt, also dachte ich, es wäre für alle einfacher, wenn wir hier blieben."

Er fuhr fort seine Papiere zu korrigieren, doch Ginny bemerkte, dass er etwas nervös geworden war.

"Aber Sir", fuhr sie fort, als sie sich noch etwas besser fühlte. "Madam Pomfrey ist eine großartige Heilerin. Sie hätte einen solchen Trank bestimmt in ihrem Vorrat gehabt. Und", fügte sie hinzu und setzte sich auf, "ich weiß, dass sie immer bis mindestens ein Uhr Nachts wach bleibt und es ist höchstens elf."

Endlich stand sie - froh, dass sie endlich aus Snapes Bett heraus war, denn das hatte sehr seltsame Auswirkungen auf sie.

Langsam blickte er auf und legte seine Feder auf den Tisch. "Miss Weasley", sagte er mit einer tödlich sanften Stimme, "behaupten Sie etwa ich WOLLTE eine minderjährige Schülerin, die zudem nicht mal in meinem Haus ist, Nachts um elf Uhr in meinem Büro halten?"

Er sah so böse aus, dass Ginny einige Schritte nach hinten machte.

"N-Nein Sir."

"Nun, das wäre auch, in der Tat," er kam langsam auf sie zu, "sehr", er packte sie mit seinen starken Händen an den Schultern und sie begann zu zittern "sehr ungehörig." Er neigte seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Ginnys entfernt.

"Ja, Sir.", flüsterte sie, seltsam erregt durch seinen bestimmenden Tonfall.

"Gut!" Snapes Stimme war kaum noch ein Flüstern. Er lehnte sich zu Ginnys Ohr. "Wir sollten niemanden glauben lassen, dass ich Sie hier haben möchte."

"Nein, Sir" Ginny stöhnte fast, als sie seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte.

Er lehnte sich weiter vor, viel zu nahe, und presste seine eiskalten Lippen auf ihre.

Dieses seltsame Gefühl ließ sie erschaudern, doch sie lehnte sich vor, wollte mehr.

Snape hingegen lehnte sich zurück, sah ihr in die Augen und ließ sie plötzlich los. "Ihre Strafarbeit ist zu Ende, Miss Weasley", sagte er und seine Stimme war wieder sarkastisch, wie immer. "Der Trank sollte nun wirken. Falls nicht, kommen Sie morgen wieder."

Ginny war immer noch genauso zittrig, wie kurz nach ihrem Erwachen, doch jetzt aus vollkommen anderen Gründen.

Sie nickte und ging durch den Torbogen zurück in den Zaubertrank-Klassenraum. Als sie über die Schulter zurückblickte, sah sie Snape, wie er sie anstarrte und mit einem seiner schlanken Finger über seine Wange fuhr.

Sie drehte sich um und flüchtete durch die Kerker und stoppte erst, als sie direkt vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors stand. Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr sich durch die Haare, bevor sie eintrat.

Ein kurzes Nicken für Colin, der aber schnell aufstand, seinen Arm um sie legte und versuchte sie zu einem leeren Sessel am Feuer zu ziehen.

Ginny schüttelte ihn ab indem sie ihm erzählte, wie müde die Strafarbeit sie gemacht hatte und lief die Treppe hoch, einen enttäuschten Colin zurücklassend.

Die Wärme ihres Bettes war ihr noch nie so willkommen gewesen wie jetzt, als sie in ein paar Pyjamahosen geschlüpft war und sich mit brummendem Kopf unter die Decke gekuschelt hatte. _"Warum hat er mich nicht zum Krankenflügel geschickt? Fühlt er sich von mir angezogen? Fühle ICH mich von ihn angezogen? Aber das geht nicht! Er ist zu erbärmlich. Aber… warum eigentlich nicht? So unattraktiv ist er auch nicht."_ Sie schüttelte sich angeekelt. _"Es wäre falsch. Er könnte mein Vater sein!" _

Sie versuchte Snapes eisige Stimme, welche ihr Schauer über Schauer über den Rücken jagte, aus dem Kopf zu kriegen. Seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen reizten sie und seine… Ginny gähnte, rollte sich herum und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **

**loki Slytherin:** ich glaube auch nicht, dass nur ginny erregt war. haha. deine reviews sind klasse. vielen dank. ich hoffe auf viele mehr

**amarganth**: uh, mit snape - allein - in seinem büro - ich würde verrückt. ich würde alles tun was er von mir verlangt. was er für arbeiten verlangt, natürlich:-D

**cyberrat**: danke danke. die story ist bei dem 6. kapitel auf englisch...

**nenya**: freut mich, dass du dich freust _gg_

**blub**: ich bin so froh dass du findest, dass es gut übersetzt ist. das bedeutet mir viel. bin da immer etwas unsicher.

**ALLE**: so, das letzte kap vorm wochenende. anfang nächste woche gibt es das sechste und ich kann euch sagen: das ist **HEISS**! _gg_

_GANZ DICKEN KNUDDEL AN ALLE, AUCH DIE SCHWARZLESER_**

* * *

Kapitel Fünf: Vorsichtige Angebote **

Ginny lief leicht benommen durch die Große Halle und setzte sich an das Ende des sich leerenden Gryffindor Tisches, weit weg von ihren Freunden. Dann nahm sie sich etwas Pastete, pickte aber nur darin herum. Wie konnte sie nur zulassen, dass er so was tat? Ja, es war ganz nett gewesen, aber das machte es nicht gerade besser. Er war ihr LEHRER! Sie wusste, sie würde in Zaubertränke nie wieder richtig aufpassen können. Sie stöhnte und verschloss die Augen vor der Wahrheit.

"Hey Ginny!" Sie hob den Kopf und sah Harry und Ron, die sie zu sich winkten. Also stand sie auf und ging zu ihnen rüber.

"Was hat dich so lang aufgehalten?", fragte Ron, als er sie zwischen sich und Harry auf die Bank zog.

"Ich… musste noch was aus meinem Schrank holen", log Ginny. Harry lächelte sie an und legte seine Hand auf ihre. _"Diese Hand"_, dachte Ginny _"ist zuletzt durch die Haare meines Zaubertrank-Lehrers gefahren, als er mich geküsst hat."_ Ginny wurde rot und zog ihre Hand zurück in ihren Schoß.

Harry sah ein bisschen verletzt aus, doch Ron hatte offensichtlich wieder nichts mitbekommen und akzeptiere Ginnys Ausrede. "Cool. Also bist du fit für Quidditch morgen?"

Harry brach plötzlich in einen aufgeregten Wortschwall aus und Ron hörte mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen im Gesicht zu. Ginny beschränkte sich in dieser Diskussion damit, ihre Hoffnung zu äußern, Katie Bell wäre ein bisschen nachsichtiger als Angelina, aber ihr Kopf war immer noch voll mit unbeantworteten Fragen, sowie einem seltsamen Gefühl von Schuld.

Nach einer Weile stand sie auf und murmelte etwas davon, mit Hermione reden zu müssen.

Harry bot ihr zu seinen Arm an und Ginny nahm ihn, ohne zu überlegen. Ron starrte sie beide an und brach in Lachen aus. Zu dritt liefen sie in Richtung Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, zwei von ihnen fröhlich über Quidditch diskutierend und eine still vor sich hin brütend. Schweigsam ging Ginny zu den Treppen, doch Harry hielt sie fest.

"Alles klar bei dir Gin?", fragte er und sah etwas besorgt aus.

"Klar", antwortete Ginny etwas zu schnell. "Ich… Ich muss nur ein paar Dinge klären. Tschüss Harry."

Harry lehnte sich vor und gab Ginny einen zaghaften Kuss. Sie erstarrte - sicher, das war genau das, was sie sich die letzten sechs Jahre gewünscht hatte, aber jetzt wirkte es gar nicht mehr so großartig. Sie schaffte es ihm ein schwaches Lächeln zuzuwerfen, hastete die Treppe hoch und riss die Tür auf. Sie hatte eigentlich geplant, in ihrem hoffentlich leeren Schlafsaal zu kollabieren, aber ein Mädchen mit buschigem braunem Haar und einem riesigen verschmitzen Lächeln erwartete sie.

"Ich hab deine kleine Kuss-Eskapade beobachtet, Miss Weasley", kicherte Hermione.

Ginny erbleichte. Wie konnte Hermione gesehen haben, dass er sie geküsst hatte. War sie in den Kerkern gewesen? War sie als Vertrauensschülerin diese Woche dran, die Kerker zu kontrollieren? War die Tür nicht geschlossen gewesen?

"Guck nicht so, als wäre es so schrecklich, Ginny.", meinte Hermione und stand auf, um Ginny neben sich aufs Bett zu ziehen.

"Du wolltest Harry doch schon immer küssen."

Ginny seufzte erleichtert. "Oh", schaffte sie zu murmeln.

"Oh?", schrie Hermione. "Der Junge deiner Träume hat dich endlich geküsst und alles was du zu sagen hast ist 'Oh'?"

"Ähm…" Ginny verstummte. Die Tatsache, dass, außer Harry, die letzte Person, die ihre Lippen berührt hatte Professor Snape war ein wenig abstoßend.

"Du kleine Füchsin!", meinte Hermione warf spielerisch ein Kissen nach Ginny. Die fing das Kissen geschickt auf und umarmte es fest.

"Er hat mich eine Füchsin genannt", murmelte sie halblaut.

"Wer hat dich eine Füchsin genannt?", fragte Hermione misstrauisch.

"Niemand", schnappte Ginny. "Es war ein langer Tag Hermione. Ich will schlafen." Sie rollte sich herum, in Richtung Tür und drückte das Kissen noch näher an sich.

"Ginny", meinte Hermione vielsagend. "es ist erst ein Uhr."

Ginny rollte zurück. "Oh, tut mir leid Mione.", grummelte sie. "Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt im Moment."

"Schon gut. Falls du reden willst, ich bin immer für dich da. Deine Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher, Gin."

Ginny seufzte. Sie wusste, das stimmte, aber dieses Geheimnis war wohl doch etwas zu groß und zu absonderlich, um es irgendwem zu erzählen.

x

Um sechs Uhr am Samstag Morgen fanden sich Ginny, Harry, Ron, Katie und der Rest des Teams in der Luft wieder.

Ginny und Katie flogen mit Hochgeschwindigkeit auf Ron zu, der sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken konnte.

"Ich bin sicher, dass ist es, was die Slytherins planen.", schrie Katie, den Wind übertönend. "Ich habe gehört wie Malfoy in der Bibliothek darüber geredet hat."

Ginny nickte als alle landeten um zur Besprechung in die Umkleideräume zu gehen. Fast eineinhalb Stunden lang zeigte Katie ihnen verwackelte Diagramme und redete über komplizierte Quaffle-Pässe. Nachdem sie fertig waren, schien jeder aus einem Stupor-Fluch zu erwachen und alle liefen zurück zum Schluss.

Katie ging neben Ginny und predigte ihr die Disziplin eines guten Jägers.

Als sie das Schloss erreichen und den fünften Korridor entlang gingen, drehten sich Katie zu Ginny um und sagte: "Ich bin genauso schlimm geworden wie Oliver, stimmts?"

"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Ginny. Sie und Katie waren gut befreundet, aber wenn es um Quidditch ging, wurde sie immer etwas seltsam. "Ich war nie unter Wood."

"Naja, er war --- uff." Katie stolperte und riss die Person, in die sie heingerannt war, mit sich zu Boden. Ginny streckte Katie entgegen und die andere Person stand ebenfalls auf und staubte sich.

"Sie sollten besser aufpassen, wo sie hinlaufen, Miss Bell", ertönte die seidige Stimme des Zaubertrank-Lehrers. Er sah Katie verachtend an, doch Ginny hätte wetten können, das seine Augen ganz kurz zu ihr hinschielten.

"Guten Tag", erklärte er und lief den Korridor mit wehendem Umhang entlang.

"Professor", rief Ginny ihm nach. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es tat, als sie sah wie Snape in seinen Schritten erstarrte, doch sie musste mit ihm sprechen.

"Könne ich kurz mit Ihnen über unseren Aufsatz über Beruhigungs-Seren sprechen? Ich verstehe einfach den Teil nicht, in dem man Eisenhut dampfen muss."

Snape drehte sich schnell um und musterte sie. "Ziehen Sie sich etwas, das ein bisschen sauberer ist.", sagte er, mit einem Blick auf ihre schlammbespritze Kleidung.

"Dann kommen Sie zu mir ins Büro, wenn Sie über den Aufsatz sprechen müssen." Die Art, wie er "Aufsatz" betonte, ließ sie ahnen, dass er ihre wahre Absicht erkannte.

Sie hastete zum Gemeinschaftsraum, während Katie ihr nachrief, doch sie beachtete es nicht. Schnell sprang sie unter die Dusche und schlüpfte in eine Jeans und ein tief ausgeschnittenes Top. Dann dachte sie an den letzten Vorfall in Snapes Büro und schlang sich einen goldenes Tuch um den Hals.

Bald darauf ging sie wieder den dunklen Flur zu Snapes Büro entlang. Als sie klopfte, öffnete Snape die Tür einen Spalt und sah sie aus kalten schwarzen Augen an. Dann nickte er und öffnete er die Tür weiter und ließ sie ein.

"So", meinte er kühl, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und deutete auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Ginny setzte sich und wartete darauf, dass er anfing sich für sein Verhalten zu entschuldigen oder seine Zuneigung zu gestehen.

"Sie verstehen also nicht, wie man den Eisenhut dünsten muss? Es ist ein sehr einfach Prozess. Sie können es in Ihrem Buch nachlesen."

Er stand wieder auf und öffnete die Tür.

"Warten Sie", rief Ginny. Er drehte sich mit einem kalten, fragenden Starren zu ihr um. "Sie… Warum haben Sie mir das nicht in der Halle gesagt?" Sie war sich sicher, dass er verstanden hatte, was das Treffen für sie bedeutete.

"Ich nahm an, Sie wollten nicht nur ihren Aufsatz besprechen.", erwiderte er. Dann murmelte er: "_Silencio_. Sie können jetzt frei sprechen, Miss Weasley. Der Raum ist Schalldicht und Sie vergeuden meinen freien Samstag."

Ginny holte tief Luft. "Nun, ich dachte Sie würden wissen, warum ich hier bin, Sir."

"Natürlich"

"Ich, also, Sir, ich kann nicht aufhören, daran zu denken." Sie senkte den Blick auf ihre Füße. "Ich will nur wissen, ob es ein Fehler war oder…"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah Snape erwartungsvoll an.

Er ließ sich Zeit mit dem antworten. "Miss Weasley", sagte er, jedes seiner Worte abwägend. "es wäre eine dreiste und offensichtliche Lüge, wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass ich mich nicht von Ihnen angezogen fühle, egal wie sehr es mich abstößt. Nach ihrer Reaktion gestern, nahm ich an, Sie würden das selbe fühlen, außer natürlich, Sie hätten bloß einen Fehler gemacht?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin nicht sicher was ich fühle. Diese", sie zitterte unfreiwillig "meine Gefühle erschrecken mich."

"Also fühlst du etwas mehr als nur Angst beim Gedanken an mich?", fragte er lässig, als würden sie noch immer das dämpfen von Eisenhut diskutieren.

Ginny schluckte und nickte langsam.

"Nun, du weißt genau, dass nichts passieren darf, nicht wahr?" Ginny nickte erneut. Das war nicht die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte. Sie war froh, dass sie keine Strafarbeit dafür bekam, dass sie Snape geküsst hatte, aber sie konnte sich nicht selbst belügen, in dem sie hoffte, das hier würde nicht weiter gehen. Snape kam um den Schreibtisch herum und zog Ginny auf die Füße.

Sie waren sich wieder sehr nahe, viel zu nahe.

"Siehst du es nicht Ginny?", fragte er. Sie liebte es, wenn er ihren Vornamen benutzte, die Art, wie er ihn in der Luft rollen ließ wie Seide. "Wir können niemals zusammen kommen." Er lehnte sich vor um sanft in ihr Ohr zu flüstern: "Niemand würde es akzeptieren. Wenn wir es auch nur erwägen würde, müssten wir äußerst vorsichtig sein. Aber wir würden ja nichts versuchen, oder?"

Seine Zunge schoss zart in ihr Ohr und ließ sie erbeben. "Ich liebe es, wie du erbebst, wenn ich dich berühre", flüsterte er, als er ihr Halstuch löste und auf den Boden fallen ließ.

"Wir…" Ginny atmete inzwischen ziemlich heftig und lehnte sich an ihn. "dürfen das nicht tun…" Sie versuchte sich zurückzuziehen, doch Snape hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen.

"Bist du nicht extra deswegen her gekommen?", fragte er zwischen den sanften Küssen auf ihre Wange. "Um mir zu sagen, dass wir uns nicht auf diese Weise treffen können?" Er ließ sie wieder los. "Also, geh! Entweder gehst du und hörst auf Spielchen zu treiben. Oder du bleibst. Wie du willst. Du bist alt genug, um die Konsequenzen für deine Handlungen zu kennen." Er hörte sich so sachlich an, dass Ginny ganz kurz in Erwägung zog, wirklich zu gehen. Doch sie war gar nicht dazu in der Lage. Sie beide wollten es.

"Ich nehme an, du hast schon genug herum experimentiert, dass die weißt, wozu das hier führt, Miss Weasley."

Ginny zögerte. Meinte er… dachte er…? "Was genau meinen Sie mit 'herum experimentiert'?", fragte Ginny ein bisschen verärgert.

"Ich dachte du und Potter…"

"Oh, nein!", antwortete ginny und ein harsches Lachen entwischte ihren Lippen. "Er mag mich nicht auf diese Art." Ein Gedanke ging ihr durch den Kopf. "Sie wissen, dass ich…"

"Das komplette Schloss weiß es, Miss Weasley.", sagte Snape. Ein grausames Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Außer Mr. Potter, wie es scheint."

"Ich weiß nicht… Ich denke das ist jetzt vorbei." Sie grinste verlegen, als sie sagte: "Zwischen uns ist nie etwas passiert."

"Gut", knurrte Snape. Dann sanfter: "Ich möchte nicht der Nachfolger von Potter sein."

Er ging zum Wasserspeier und flüsterte das Passwort, welches den Torbogen erscheinen ließ. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Setzte sie auf das Bett, zog ihr das Top. Ginny zitterte aus Angst vor dem was sie hier taten und in Erwartung vor dem was noch kommen würde. Er trat zurück und fuhr ihr Gesicht, ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch mit seinen Fingerspitzen entlang. Ein schwaches Stöhnen entfloh ihren Lippen, als er in kleinen Kreisen über ihre Hüften fuhr. Er warf seinen Umhang auf den Boden und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Dann drückte er Ginny zurück auf die Laken und begann sie sanft zu küssen.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** sorry sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hatte. ich bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen zu übersetzen, ich hatte soooo viel zum tun.

ich hoffe das kap entschädigt ein bisschen für die lange wartezeit.

**Cyberrat**: sorry nochmal, dass es so lange gedauert hat

**blub**: danke danke :)

**loki slytherin**: hahaha ja snape ist ein alter lüstling, die s ;)

**amarganth**: tut mir leid kopf einzieh

**avallyn black**: tut mir ebenfalls leid verkriech

**chromoxid**: hehe so liebe ich ihn auch

**saxas13:** tada, hier das neue kap.

* * *

**WARNUNG: dieses Kapitel enthält eindeutige sexuelle Inhalte!**

**Kapitel Sechs: Süßes Unterliegen**

Ziemlich plötzlich rollte er sich von ihr weg, setzte sich auf und hielt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. "Was zum Teufel tue ich hier?", stöhnte er.

Ginny legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, die er aber verärgert abschüttelte.

Er drehte sein Gesicht zu Ginny um und fragte ernst: "Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Wenn nicht, könnte es uns beide in Gefahr bringen. Es ist illegal!"

"Ja", antwortete Ginny, überrascht, dass er das überhaupt fragte. "Ich wäre nicht in Ihr Büro gekommen, wenn ich es nicht wollte."

Mit zitternden Händen begann sie sein weißes Hemd von seinen Schultern zu ziehen. Er drehte sich ganz zu ihr um und begann unerwartet zu lachen.

"Ehrlich, Miss Weasley, du weißt nicht viel über die Kunst der Verführung." Er nahm ihre zitternden Hände in seine ruhigen und führte sie über seine blanke Brust zu seinen Schultern. Dann legte er ihre Finger sanft auf sein Hemd und half ihr es herunter zu streifen - langsam und sinnlich.

Dann zog er Ginnys Top aus, zog es über ihren Bauch, ihre Brust, ihre Schultern und ihren Kopf und kitzelte sie jedes Mal, wenn seine Finger ihre bloße Haut berührten. Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze, dann langsam auf die Lippen, weiter runter auf ihren Hals und schließlich platzierte er delikate Küsse auf ihren Brüsten. Ginny vergrub ihre Hände in seinem üppigen seidigen schwarzen Haar.

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, als er auf blickte. Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, um seine Absichten bestätigt zu sehen. Sie holte tief Luft und nickte.

Also entfernte er den Rest ihrer Kleidung und legte sich auf sie.

"Mach dich bereit, Miss Weasley", sagte er heißer. "Ich hörte, es würde weh tun." Dann bewegte er sich vor und Ginny erlebte ein Gefühl, weit entfernt von Vergnügen.

"Ver… dammt!", keuchte sie und fühlte Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln bilden, die sie jedoch schnell wegblinzelte.

Er grinste; selbst jetzt, vollkommen nackt und eine Schülerin besteigend, schaffte Snape es immer noch, dass sich sein Opfer schwach und dumm fühlte. Ginny versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren und lächelte schüchtern.

Snape grunzte und fuhr fort.

Bald fand Ginny einen Rhythmus zu dem sanften Stoßen und ihre Gefühle verwandelten sich langsam von schmerzhaft zu angenehm.

Sie hatte die Schnulzengeschichten gelesen, die Parvati einmal im Monat von einer winzig kleinen Eulen geliefert bekam und mit den anderen Sechstklässerinnen und mit Ginny teilte, doch bei den detaillierten Beschreibungen der schönen Hexen und ihren starken muskulösen Liebhabern, hatten die anderen Mädchen nur gekichert, als würden sie unablässig gekitzelt.

Nachts hatte Ginny die Geschichten verschlungen und sich gefragt ob ein Mann wirklich solche Dinge mit einer Frau tun konnte. Die pinken Pergamentrollen beschrieben die Orgasmen immer als einen elektrischen Schock, der die Hexen dazu brachte die Kontrolle über ihre Stimmen zu verlieren und aufregende und vulgäre Ausdrücke laut herauszuschreien.

Als Ginny jedoch einen langen dünnen Finger fühlte, der sie zärtlich liebkoste, verlor sie nicht die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme. Sie fühlte das vertraute Kommen eines Orgasmus, doch als er sie überrollte war er viel stärker und fühlte sich an wie ein elektrischer Strom. Sie keuchte als sie fühlte wie ihr neu gefundener Liebhaber in ihr kam, sie füllte; und Snape brach auf ihr zusammen, ebenfalls keuchend.

x

"Nicht schlecht", keuchte Snape heftig. Ginny blinzelte ihn an und begann plötzlich unkontrolliert zu kichern.

Snape grinste als müsste er sich das Lachen verkneifen und rollte von ihr runter, legte sich neben sie und betrachtete sie.

Sie versuchte das Kichern zu stoppen, indem sie schnaubte, aber das brachte sie nur dazu noch mehr zu Lachen. Snapes Gesicht verzog sich durch das Bestreben streng auszusehen, doch gleich darauf vergrub er sein Gesicht in dem grünen Kissen und lachte.

Es war ein gutes Lachen, ein etwas heiseres, aber aufrichtiges Lachen. Ginny sah ihn an und zog sein Gesicht aus dem Kissen.

"Nein, wirklich nicht schlecht", kicherte sie. "Du bist wirklich schlecht in einer nach-dem-Orgasmus-Plauderei, weißt du?"

Sie gähnte und legte ihre Hand auf Snapes nackte Brust, doch er stieß sie weg und setzte sich plötzlich auf.

"Du kannst nicht hier bleiben, Ginny", sagte er als er aufstand und zu seinem Schrank ging.

Ginny lächelte leicht, als sie seinen bleichen, festen Hintern sah. _'Ich wette die wenigsten Leute, haben das je zu sehen bekommen.'_, dachte sie.

Er zog eine schwarze seidene Robe über seinen schlanken Körper und meinte: "Ich schätze Miss Bell vermisst dich bereits."

"Oh Scheiße", schrie Ginny, setzte sich auf, langte nach ihren Klamotten und schlüpfte schnell hinein.

Dann blinzelte sie, als ihre bewusst wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und sah Snape verlegen an. "Tut mir leid. Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie drängend.

"Acht Uhr fünfzehn.", antwortete er und kam auf sie zu.

"Verdammt", rief sie und versuchte ihr Top zuzuknöpfen.

"Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Weasley", sagte Snape leise. Er schob ihre Hände weg und knöpfte ihr Top ordentlich zu. Ginny beobachtete ihn und er lächelte ihr listig zu. Dann drehte er sie herum und schlang ihr Haar wieder in einen Pferdeschwanz, wobei Ginny vernehmlich seufzte. Sie liebte es, wenn er mit ihrem Haar spielte. Er drehte sie zurück und drückte seine, immer noch eisigen, Lippen auf ihre und liebkoste sie mit seiner Zunge.

"Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wann wir das wieder tun können.", flüsterte er. "Natürlich nur, wenn du diese Affäre fortführen willst?", er sah fast besorgt aus, als fürchtete, Ginny wäre von seinen sexuellen Fähigkeiten abgeschreckt.

"Natürlich", sagte sie und ging auf den steinernen Bogen zu. Er folgte ihr und schloss die Türe auf, dann hielt er sie ihr auf und achtete darauf, dass man ihn vom Flur aus nicht sah.

"Nicht vergessen, Miss Weasley", rief er ihr hinterher. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte. Er fuhr fort: "der Eisenhut muss bei 100 grad gedünstet werden. Und hören Sie auf so lächerlich zu grinsen. Es ist nicht sehr weise, ständig Dummheit zu demonstrieren."

Für einen Moment war sie verwirrt, aber sie riss sich zusammen und schenkte ihm einen angeekelten Blick: "Ja, Sir"

Ein paar Slytherins sahen sie misstrauisch an, gingen aber vorbei und ließen sie ihn ruhe.

Ginny hüpfte die Stufen hinauf, wirbelte über Teppiche in Richtung Gryffindor Turm und sang für die fette Dame "Waterwheels", die sie zwar misstrauisch ansah, aber die Schultern zuckte und trotzdem einließ.

Colin erwachte von seinem Nickerchen in einem Sessel beim Feuer und versuchte sie anzuhalten um mit ihr zu reden.

"Ich bin ein bisschen beschäftigt, Colin", sagte sie und lehnte sich vor um einen Kuss direkt auf seinen Mund zu pflanzen, was ihn dazu brachte einen träumerischen Ausdruck anzunehmen.

Ginny ging die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch und sprang auf ihr Bett. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr Erlebnis heraus geschrieen, doch das konnte sie nicht. Sie gab sich damit zufrieden, Hermione fest zu umarmen, als diese herein kam und nach Crookshanks suchte. Dann hüpfte sie wieder aus dem Raum und lachte laut, als Hermione sie mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue beobachtete.

"Sie ist sehr seltsam in letzter Zeit", meinte diese zu Colin, vom oberen Treppenrand aus.

"Jaaa", antwortete dieser träumerisch und sah dem tanzenden Mädchen zu, wie es durch das Portraitloch wieder hinaus ging.


End file.
